Quiero perderme contigo
by thalymurg
Summary: ¿Cómo carajo es que eso se convirtió en amor, en una necesidad de tenerla para siempre? Aún recuerda cómo fue que se reencontraron hace tres años.


**_Parte I_**

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en su despacho mirando por los ventanales de su mansión, qué curioso era estar planteándose toda su vida. Estaba harto, cansado.

Le daba coraje verla igual que un simple amigo

y hablar de lo preciso delante de la gente. Odiaba verladespués de una mañana de loco amor sin pausa y hacer que no se vieron.

Ni todo el alcohol ingerido podía quitarle el malestar que le provocó verla con _el otro_. No soportaba que _aquél_ pusiera las manos en ella, _su_ ella. Pero lo que más odiaba era no poder decir nada.

¿Cómo carajo es que _eso_ se convirtió en amor, en una necesidad de tenerla para siempre? Aún recuerda cómo fue que se reencontraron hace tres años. Todo comenzó en la fiesta anual del Ministerio, el cuarto aniversario de la batalla de Howarts. Recuerda haberla visto discutiendo con Weasley de manera acalorada. Este hecho lo desconcertó, aunque le produjo cierta gracia, después de todo no todos los días puedes ver a al matrimonio perfecto fuera de su papel ¿o sí? La siguiente vez que la vió fue dos semanas después, trabajaría con ella según le informó Kingsley.

Decir que el inicio fue fácil sería un eufemismo. ¿La guerra había terminado? Sí, ¿El había sido declarado inocente? Sí, ¿Seguía teniendo prejuicios? Okay, unos pocos, pero no para crear un movimiento antimuggles. Sin embargo, las costumbres son difíciles de erradicar y él no podía evitar molestarla, lanzarle puyas o comentarios venenosos. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque claro, después de siete años de bullying ¿Quién no estaría a la defensiva? Los primeros cuatro meses fueron los más difíciles, al quinto mes Kingsley les puso un ultimátum: Señora Granger y señor Malfoy, son las personas mas capacitadas de todo el departamento, sería una pena tener que despedirlos por su comportamiento inapropiado. Así que esta será la primera y última vez que les digo esto: o arreglan sus diferencias o se largan. La guerra terminó, son personas adultas. Compórtense como tal.

Ambos amaban lo que hacían, así que una tarde decidieron ir a un café muggle a arreglar sus diferencias, sería demasiado optimista decir que en la primera charla arreglaron todo. Asi que siguieron saliendo, primero fueron los cafés después del trabajo, luego, vinieron las comidas juntos, posteriormente quedarse más tiempo charlando después de la hora de salida y así pasaron otros seis meses. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta que no eran tan distintos y entablaron una especie de camadería.

En todo este tiempo Malfoy se dió cuenta que Hermione no mencionaba a Ronald, es más, pocas veces vió al zanahoria por ahí y en esas ocasiones sólo iba a discutir con ella. Tal parece que el matrimonio perfecto no estaba del todo bien.

xxxoxxx

Había pasado un año desde que ella y Malfoy habían hecho las paces, un año y diez meses desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos. Desde hace un par de años se sentía tan miserable y aburrida, su matrimonio la hartaba y ni qué decir de la familia política por parte de su marido, ¿Los quería? sí, pero no era suficiente. Algunas veces sentía que estaba al lado de Ron sólo por costumbre y como todos decían era lo que debía ser. Al terminar la guerra regresó a finalizar sus estudios, al graduarse se comprometió con Ronald y seis meses después se casaron. Los primeros meses del matrimonio fueron felices, vivía en su cuento de hadas, cuento que poco a poco se fue apagando. Ronald era… demasiado Ronald para su gusto, las actitudes infantiles que en su juventud la enamoraron ahora le parecían chocantes, pronto se dió cuenta que no era lo que ella pensaba. También estaba la situación de que su amado esposo no contribuía a las labores del hogar, tampoco se dignaba a brindarle la atención deseada cuando hablaba de su trabajo. Así que nuestra pobre Hermione tenía que trabajar después de salir de su trabajo. Y por otro lado Molly no aprobaba su decisión de seguir trabajando, cada domingo en la tradicional comida familiar le lanzaba indirectas muy directas sobre qué es lo que se supone debía hacer una mujer y sobretodo su tema principal: ¿Para cuando tendrán bebés? No había comida en que no mencionara eso. Fue así como toda esta presión la llevó a quedarse más tiempo con su compañero de trabajo y sin darse cuenta cada vez llegaba más tarde a casa.

Malfoy odiaba haber regresado a Inglaterra, Astoria no paraba de presionarlo para tener al heredero Malfoy, no era tonta. Sabía que él no la quería y sólo estaban juntos por conveniencia y en cualquier momento el podría dejarla. Después de todo sin ningún hijo en común, ella no podría seguir disfrutando de la fortuna y reconocimiento del que gozaba. Y el haber regresado sólo empeoraba la situación para ella, era la burla y hazme reír de sus amigas. Draco no quería tener hijos sólo por obligación, tampoco quería unirse para siempre con Esa arpía que tenía por esposa, todo lo hacía por darle el gusto a su madre para poder limpiar el apellido.

Cierto día, Kingsley les propuso un proyecto muy fascinante: lograr la inclusión de artefactos muggles en el mundo mágico y artefactos mágicos en el mundo muggle; tenían que crear una serie de leyes y tratados internacionales tanto muggles como mágicos en menos de un mes, trabajaron día y noche, lo cual influyó mucho en la relación de Granger con Malfoy y lo cual fue motivo de innumerables peleas entre los cónyuges de ambos matrimonios. Justo al mes ya tenían el proyecto listo para presentarse en la cumbre internacional mágica de Rusia donde presentarían el proyecto ellos mismos.

Y aquí es donde partió el inicio del fin.

xxxxxxxoxxxxxx

Esta es la primera parte, en un inicio pensé en hacerla OS, pero me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo demasiado y era bastante tedioso el leerlo, asi que decidí hacer un minific.

Honestamente no se cuántos capítulos tendrá. Se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción de José José. xoxo


End file.
